


Eva, and random fandoms I dropped her into.

by Shirona_Diana



Series: Diana's random drabbles [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), British Royalty RPF, Fairly OddParents, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ナンバカ | Nanbaka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirona_Diana/pseuds/Shirona_Diana
Summary: This is a collection of different one-shots of the life of my OC: Eva





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this, plus none of these are in chronological or fandom order. They're just in where I put them because thats where I put them.

Hello, my name is Eva.

I'm just starting like a normal person, whether I actually am or not? That's another story.

 


	2. Cynthia's daughter. (fourth memeber of sinnohs elite four and...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not finished yet.

As you probably know, Bertha had to retire at some point. There was a bit of a panic once she did so though. Mum was going mad. Flint, well, you could tell he was going mad because he wasn't blasting music. Lucian ended up meditating a lot more and not paying attention to much. Aaron just went  _veeeery_ quiet. 

At least, that's what mum told me.

 

You see whilst all of this was happening, i was in Kalos. I had first ended up with adopted parents at first. We lived in Sinnoh until i was 5, then we moved to Hoenn for two years before we ended up in Kalos.  I always had a pennant for going up on stage and performing, so i ended up competing in contests. I did find these a bit boring though, i mean, there's not even a lick of battling.

Anyway, i was competing with Aria for the title of Kalos queen, when i realised why i knew i wasn't going to win (this is the contest where Aria becomes Kalos queen.). I wasn't putting everything i had into these contests, quite frankly i found them rather uninteresting. I needed the battle to actually enjoy myself.


End file.
